danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אל-עריש
thumb|ימין|200px|בהווה 2011 צילם:Ahmadpontymageed 200px|thumb|ימין|תחנת הרכבת אל עריש - תחנה חשובה בתחבורה בין ארץ ישראל ובין מצרים בתקופת המנדט הבריטי - צילם:דניאל ונטורה - 1970 ב[[טיולי סיני]] thumb|ימין|300px|דיונות [[חול בכניסה לאל-עריש]] אל עריש היא עיר המחוז של חצי האי סיני ושוכנת לחוף הים התיכון, כ-47 ק"מ מערבית לעיר רפיח, ו-344 ק"מ צפונית-מזרחית לקהיר. לפי הערכות, בשנת 2006 מנתה אוכלוסייתה 141,595 בני אדםנתוני מפקדי אוכלוסין במצרים, ביניהם פליטים פלסטינים. היסטוריה עד המאה העשרים העיר נבנתה סביב מצודה פרעונית, באזור שאוכלס בעיקר על ידי נוודים במשך אלפי שנים. פירוש השם "עריש" בערבית הוא סוכה, ויש המקשרים את העיר למקום בשם "סוכות סוכות היא "בקצה המדבר" וזה לא מתאים למיקום " בו חנו בני ישראל בעת מסעי בני ישראל במדבר סיני כמו כן, יש המזהים את אל עריש עם "רינוקורורה" המוזכרת בכתבי יוסף בן מתתיהו כמקום אליו נמלט הורדוס מפני מתתיהו אנטיגונוס השני כשהאחרון השתלט על ממלכת יהודה בשנת 40 לפנה"ס בסיועה של אימפריה הפרתית (מלחמות היהודים ספר א' יד, ב). רינוקורורה הייתה חלק מממלכת יהודה לאחר שנכבשה על ידי אלכסנדר ינאי. במהלך המרד הגדול חנה בה טיטוס במסעו מאלכסנדריה לירושלים. יוסף בן מתתיהו מציין כי לאחר מכן חנה ברפיח, והיא "תחילת גבול סוריה" ומכאן שבתקופה זו הייתה אל עריש חלק ממצרים. פירוש השם "רינוקורורה" ביוונית הוא "קצוצי האף", ויש הסבורים כי למקום זה הוגלו פושעים, לאחר שאפם נקצץ כעונש. במאה ה-12 נכבשה אל עריש בידי הצלבנים אך בהמשך איבדו את השליטה בה. האימפריה העות'ומאנית בנתה ביצורים חדשים למצודה בשנת 1560. במהלך מלחמות נפוליון, בדרכו של נפוליון אל ארץ ישראל, הטילו הצרפתים בפיקודו של ז'אן לואי אבנעזר רנייה מצור על המצודה, שנפלה לאחר 11 ימים ב-19 בפברואר 1799. במאה העשרים ב-1903 סיירה באזור משלחת ציונית ביוזמת בנימין זאב הרצל אשר בחנה את "תוכנית אל עריש" להקים במקום מדינה יהודית בחסות בריטית. התוכנית לא יצאה אל הפועל, ואת מקומה תפסה "תוכנית אוגנדה". במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה נהרסה המצודה על ידי מפציצים בריטים וב-1917 נכבשה אל עריש בידי הבריטים. במפקד שנערך בסיני ב-1937 נמנו בעיר 9,706 תושבים, יותר ממחצית כל תושבי חצי האי סיני באותה עת מנשה הראל, מסעי סיני, עמ' 76, הוצאת עם עובד, 1968. ElArish.jpg|General view of El Arish., 1916 אוסף מטסון 13pdr6cwtAAgunsElArishWWI.jpeg|במלחמת העולם הראשונה - AWM caption : "Mounted anti-aircraft guns at an Australian Light Horse camp beside the seaside at El Arish." Comment : The guns are QF 13 pounder 6 cwt. They have an additional oil reservoir mounted at the end of the recuperator housing above the barrel, which was unusual for 13 pounders. Date circa. 1915 - 1918 במלחמת העצמאות, במהלך מבצע חורב הפציץ צה"ל את אל עריש ב-22 בדצמבר 1948, ולאחר מכן החל טור ישראלי משוריין, בפיקודו של יגאל אלון לעשות את דרכו אל העיר, עד שנעצר לאחר התערבות בינלאומית. העיר, כמו כל חצי האי סיני, נכבשה על ידי ישראל במהלך מבצע קדש ב-2 בנובמבר 1956 , אך הוחזרה למצרים ב-15 בינואר 1957 במסגרת נסיגת צה"ל מסיני. במלחמת ששת הימים הגיעו כוחות צה"ל בפיקודו של האלוף ישראל טל (טליק) אל העיר עוד ביומה הראשון של הלחימה, 5 ביוני 1967. כחמישה קילומטר צפונית מזרחית לעיר הוקמה ההתנחלות נאות סיני. ההתנחלות הוקמה כהיאחזות נח"ל ב-1967 ולאחר מכן אוזרחה בשם "נאות סיני". באזור אל עריש שכן גם בסיס חיל האוויר הישראלי איתם. Junction el-Arish 1970.jpg|צומת הדרכים ביציאה לחצי האי סיני - צילם:דניאל ונטורה במסגרת טיולי סיני Train station El ARISH.jpg|שיח סוויד המסילה הנטושה צפונה ציולם בשנת 1970 בטיולי סיני]] אל עריש הוחזרה למצרים בשלב הראשון של הנסיגות הישראליות על פי חוזה השלום בין ישראל ומצרים, ב-15 במאי 1979, כאשר הנסיגה המלאה משטחו של חצי האי הושלמה באפריל 1982. העיר עצמה הוחזרה בטקס צבאי ללא כל חיכוכים, במהלכו הכריזו מנחם בגין ואנואר סאדאת על גבולות פתוחים בין שתי המדינות, אך ב"נאות סיני" התבצרו מאות אנשים ב"גן הירק" וצה"ל נאלץ לפנותם בכוח. כיום העיר הינה בירת המחוז "שמל סיני" (צפון סיני). בעיר הוקמו מלונות רבים המשמשים את התיירים המגיעים למקום. בעיר פועל קמפוס צפון סיני של אוניברסיטת תעלת סואץ. בינואר 2010, בעקבות שטפון בואדי אל עריש נהרגו ונפצעו עשרות אנשים באל עריש, מאות בתים נסחפו, שדה התעופה נסגר ואלפי בדואים שרפו את תחנת המשטרה בטענה של חוסר עזרה מצד הממשלה המצרית. ראו גם *נחל מצרים הערות שוליים קטגוריה:חצי האי סיני